Changed
by Summer Soo
Summary: Sakura adalah teman masa kecil Sasuke. Tetapi mereka terpisah karna suatu insiden yang membuat Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura. Dan akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali saat beranjak remaja. Kini Sasuke bukanlah yang dulu, akankah mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu? /RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis kecil berlarian mengejar sebuah sapu tangannya yang terbang terbawa angin. Rambut pink pendeknya dibiarkan tergerai tertiup angin. Ia terus mengejar, hingga akhirnya terjatuh direrumputan yang hijau dan cukup empuk.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ternyata, sedari tadi, ia ikut berlari untuk mengejar sapu tangan milik sang gadis kecil.

Sang gadis kecil hanya menggeleng kecil. "Tapi sapu tanganku tersangkut dipohon itu." Jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan menunjuk kearah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

"Sudahlah, kau kan bisa membeli yang baru dan lebih bagus." Suaranya yang agak _cempreng_ seperti memberikan sebuah saran.

"Tapi itukan kenang-kenangan dari Itachi- _nii_ , Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangan didadanya. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke pun terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Nii- _chan_ juga pasti akan memakluminya, Sakura. Ayo kita pulang, lalu bicaralah pada nii _-chan_ mengenai sapu tanganmu yang tersangkut itu." Ajak Sasuke yang sudah membalikan badan untuk berjalan pulang.

"Hei, tunggu aku, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah Sasuke, Sakura langsung menemui kakak dari temannya itu, yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Ia sedang duduk disofa dengan buku Sains yang tengah ia baca. Itachi sedikit melirik saat tahu keberadaan Sakura.

" _A-ano.._ Itachi _-nii._ " Ujar Sakura dengan mengetuk-ngetukan kedua telunjuknya, yang menandakan ia sedang gugup.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya terlihat bingung dengan tingkah dari teman adiknya ini. Yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik perempuannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Itachi menyunggingkan senyuman ramahnya yang membuat wajah dari sulung Uchiha ini terlihat tampan dan dewasa.

"Soal sapu tangan pemberian Itachi _-nii.._ "

"Hn?"

"Aku..aku tidak sengaja menerbangkannya, sapu tangan itu tertiup angin, lalu tersangkut diatas pohon. _Gomen,_ aku sangat ceroboh."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, ingin sekali rasanya menumpahkan air matanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin dianggap anak yang cengeng. _Walau kenyataannya ia memang cengeng._

" _Sou.._ tidak apa-apa Sakura- _chan._ " Balas Itachi sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sakura.

"Tapi itukan pemberian dari Itachi- _nii_ yang sangat berharga." Suaranya terdengar serak dan pelan.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula, aku bisa memberikan hadiah lain yang lebih bagus padamu."

Itachi mencoba untuk menghibur Sakura. Dan kelihatannya berhasil. Dalam sekejap, Sakura langsung berhambur memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskan, sembari menangis.

" _Arigatou_ , Itachi- _nii._ Aku sangat senang!"

Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura, dan membalas dengan mengelus rambut _softpink_ nya. Kemudian, ia melirik kearah pintu ruang tamu. Terlihat Sasuke yang ternyata mengintip pembicaraannya dengan Sakura sedari tadi.

"Kemarilah, Sasuke." Ia mengajak Sasuke agar ikut bergabung dengannya dan Sakura.

Lalu dengan sigap, Sasuke berlari kecil dan ikut memeluk sang kakak dengan erat, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. "Nii- _chan_ , aku juga ingin diberi hadiah." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup manja.

"Hn, kalian akan aku berikan hadiah. Tapi, berjanjilah. Agar kalian lulus, dan bisa masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama." Katanya dengan senyum tipis.

Dan dibalas dengan anggukan cepat oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku janji." Sakura mendongak untuk melihat wajah Itachi. Sasuke pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku menyayangimu, Itachi- _nii."_

"Aku menyayangimu, nii- _chan_."

Keduanya mengucapkan hal yang membuat Itachi tertegun, dan sekaligus membuat hatinya hangat. Baginya, Sakura sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan baginya, Sasuke adalah adik laki-laki yang paling berharga yang ia miliki selama hidupnya.

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian berdua." Ujar Itachi.

.

.

.

Dan seketika, semua kenangan manis yang mereka lalui hilang sekejap saja. Saat itu, Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja lulus dari sekolah dasar, dan akan memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka baru saja akan menemui Itachi dirumah Sasuke, dan ingin menagih janji yang ia ucapkan dulu. Namun, yang ia dapatkan adalah berita tragis yang menimpa sulung dari Uchiha tersebut.

Itachi mengalami kecelakaan besar saat menaiki bus umum yang hendak ditujunya untuk perjalanan ke kampus. Dan ia tewas ditempat.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menelan pil pahit yang mereka rasakan. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, ia adalah orang yang paling kehilangan atas insiden tersebut. Selama ini, ia hanya hidup bersama sang kakak.

Orang tuanya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Itachi pun ikut menyusul kepergian kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku turut berduka."

Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di pemakaman Itachi. Semua orang telah pergi meninggalakan pemakaman. Lalu, hanya tersisa Sasuke, Sakura, dan orang tua Sakura.

"Nak Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau sementara, kau tinggal dirumah kami. Masih ada satu kamar kosong, kau boleh tidur disitu." Ujar ayah Sakura menawarkan kepada Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun_. Mungkin lebih baik kita tinggal bersama."

Sebelah tangan Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke yang masih berdiri disamping batu nisan sang kakak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan menampakan raut wajah kosong.

 _Kamisama_ , kemana perginya raut wajah Sasuke yang dulu? Hati Sakura terasa nyeri melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti mayat hidup..

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Terdengar suara kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasu-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Kau tidak tuli kan?!"

Kali ini Sasuke berteriak, membuat Sakura terkejut sekaligus takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke sangat marah dan membentaknya. Sang ibu yang melihat hanya mendekati Sakura dan merangkulnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura- _chan._ Mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu untuk menyendiri," Katanya sambil mengelus pundak Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk, menangisi sikap Sasuke dan kepergian Itachi yang terlalu cepat baginya. Ia sedih melihat Sasuke yang membentaknya, sedih melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Sangat sedih.

"Baiklah, kalau mau mu seperti itu. Aku pulang, Sasuke- _kun_. Kalau kau butuh teman curhat, kau bisa kerumahku." Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya mulai beranjak pergi dari pemakaman. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sendirian.

'Ku harap kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun._ ' Tambah Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian, tangis Sasuke pun pecah. Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar tangis pilunya. Ia menangiskan kepergian sang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Nii _chan,_ aku telah lulus dan masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Aku menepati janji yang kau berikan. Tapi..tapi kenapa kau yang melanggarnya. _Hiks..hiks.._ " Sasuke menangis dengan sesegukan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang.

" _Hiks..hiks.._ kau berjanji akan memberiku hadiah. Jadi, ini kah hadiah yang kau berikan untukku?!"

Tidak henti-hentinya Sasuke meluapkan emosinya. Meluapkan kesedihan yang paling terdalam. Kesedihan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

'Selamat tinggal, nii- _chan'_

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Haiyaaa. Ini fic pertama ku yang paling gaje. Maafkan kalo masih amburadul dan penulisannya yang acakadul. Masih newbie soalnya :v**

 **Read and Review, please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suara burung yang berkicau dengan merdu, dan suara gesekan sapu yang terdengar dari halaman sebelah menandakan bahwa pagi telah datang. Seorang gadis remaja berseragam sekolah, bertubuh langsing, memiliki sepasang mata _emerald_ , dan rambut pink yang ia biarkan tergerai sampai pinggang terlihat sedang memperhatikan dirinya dicermin.

Ya, ia adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis kecil yang dulu mempunyai masa kecil yang indah dan berubah menjadi masa yang kelam telah beranjak remaja, yang kini telah menginjak usia 16 tahun. Tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Sakura, terkecuali rambutnya yang ia biarkan panjang.

" _Yosh,_ aku siap." Ujarnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, dan menemukan sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, dan sang ayah sedang membaca Koran pagi ini.

" _Ohayou,_ ayah, ibu." Ucap Sakura sembari duduk dikursi makan.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _chan._ " Balas sang ibu.

" _Ohayou_. Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi, Sakura?"

Ayah Sakura yang sedari tadi membaca Koran, melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang menikmati roti berisikan selai _Strawberry_. Yaitu rasa _favoritnya._

"Hm, sedang ingin saja." Jawabnya dengan masih mengunyah roti yang ada dimulutnya.

Sedangkan sang ayah hanya menggumam dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca Koran.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan rotinya. Lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu._ " Ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kaki untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

" _Itterasshai ne,_ Sakura- _chan._ " Jawab sang ibu dengan sedikit berteriak.

.

.

.

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seirama selalu mengalun pelan. Kini, Sakura duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama kelas 2. Tepatnya di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang cukup dekat dengan jarak rumahnya.

Yang atinya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama 10 mwnit. Sakura berjalan sembari menatap langit. Dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Menatap kosong pada langit biru yang sangat luas. Pikirannya kembali mengingat tentang teman masa kecilnya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah peristiwa dipemakaman Itachi, keesokan harinya Sasuke tidak ada dirumahnya. Seisi barang dirumahnya kosong. Ia pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hampir bingung setengah mati memikirkan kemana pindahnya Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya-tanya pada tetangga disekitar rumah Sasuke. Dan Sakura menemukan fakta bahwa Sasuke pergi bersama pamannya dan memilih menetap didaerah yang ditempati sang paman. Sasuke memang masih mempunyai kerabat dari keluarganya, tapi yang ia tak sangka, Sasuke pergi tanpa mengucapkan atau bahakan menemui Sakura sedikit pun.

"Ugh..jangan menangis Sakura. Kau tidak boleh cengeng."

Sakua menggigit bibirnya pelan agar bisa menahan air mata yang akan menetes dari kedua matanya. Inilah kelemahan Sakura dari dulu. _Selalu saja begini_. Ketika ia mengingat Sasuke, ia selalu menangis.

'Suatu saat nanti, pasti aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku yakin.' Ia meng-iyakan kata hatinya untuk mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

.

Saat ini waktunya istirahat. Para murid yang jenuh dikelas mulai menghamburkan diri untuk menuju kantin, bahkan ada pula yang memilih untuk menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah. Tak terkecuali sepasang sahabat yang sedang duduk dimeja kantin sekarang ini.

"Hei, Sakura. Biar ku tebak, pasti kau akan membeli pudding." Ujar Ino.

Yamanaka Ino adalah teman yang selama ini paling dekat dengan Sakura selama berada di Konoha Gakuen. Bisa dibilang, mereka bagaikan perangko dan lem yang selalu lengket setiap saat.

"100 untukmu, _pig_." Balas sakura yang langsung berdiri untuk menuju ke tempat pudding favoritnya.

"Dasar _forehead_." Gumam Ino

Dari sekian banyak makanan yang tersedia di kantin, Sakura memang paling menyukai pudding. Terutama pudding _strawberry_. Baginya, pudding _strawberry_ =surga dunia. _Oke, itu cukup berlebihan_.

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Ino . "Kau tidak beli apa-apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tetap setia pada masa dietku sekarang ini, Sakura."

Ino memang gadis yang sangat memperhatikan pola makannya, padahal sepenglihatan Sakura, tubuh Ino sebenarnya _pas_. Entah dia ingin tubuh yang seperti apa. Ino tetaplah Ino, gadis yang cukup keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut dengan penampilan.

" _Forehead_ , lihat. Gaara- _senpai_ sedang duduk diseberang kita." Ujar Ino tiba-tiba sembari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

Seketika pandangan Sakura beralih pada sang senior tersebut. Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tidak tertarik. Catat, ia sangat tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan Gaara. Memang, ia mempunyai wajah yang tampan, pintar, memiliki tattoo _ai_ dikening, dan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tenang dan datar.

Tetapi menurutnya, Gaara- _senpai_ belum sebanding dengan teman masa kecilnya. Sasuke.

 _Kembali_. Ia teringat dengan orang yang paling Sakura rindukan. Sakura merindukan wajahnya, tawanya, sikapnya yang menyebalkan, dan tak lupa, ia merindukan gaya rambut teman kecilnya tersebut. _Pantat ayam._

Sakura terkekeh pelan saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Lalu wajahnya kembali termenung. 'Sasuke- _kun,_ kau sedang apa? _Aitakatta.'_ Hatinya selalu terasa sesak.

"Sakura? Oi, Sakura." Sedari tadi, Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah sahabatnya. Ia bingung, kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba melamun seperti ini.

"Haruno Sakura!" Teriak Ino, tepat didekat telinga Sakur.

Seketika tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia kaget mendengar teriakan dari Ino.

"Kau kenapa sih? Berteriak sekencang itu. Untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung." Gertak Sakura sekaligus memberikan _deathglare_ kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa. Kau daritadi melamun, tahu. Kau ini, seperti sedang melamunkan sang kekasih yang tidak mengasihmu kabar saja."

Perkataan Ino sukses membuat pipi Sakura memerah seperti tomat. Entah kenapa, sindiran dari sahabatnya tersebut hampir mendekati dengan apa yang ia lamunkan sedari tadi. _Tapi bedanya, ini bukan kekasihnya._

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Sakura yang mulai bangkit dari kursinya.

"Eh? Kau jadi aneh _forehead_. Atau jangan-jangan benar kau sedang melamunkan kekasihmu." Goda Ino dengan seringai diwajahnya.

" _Urusai ne_. Jangan sok tahu, _pig_."

Sedangkan Ino hanya terkekeh melihat sang sahabat yang menyembunyikan rona kemerahan dipipinya. Mungkin lain kali, Ino harus bertanya kepada Sakura dengan _detail_. Ya harus.

 _Jiwa ingin tahumu besar sekali eh, Ino?_

.

.

.

Suasana dikelas cukup riuh, dikarenakan sang guru belum memasuki ruang kelas. Hatake Kakashi, guru yang selalu memakai masker diwajahnya, entah karna alasan apa. ia selalu saja telat untuk memasuki ruang kelas. Sudah 1000 alasan yang ia lontarkan kepada murid dikelas 3-b tentang keterlambatannya. Mulai dari alasan ada keperluan dengan kepala sekolah, sampai alasan karna menabrak seorang murid yang membawa buku banyak sehingga ia perlu membantunya terlebih dahulu.

 _Krek…_

Suara pintu kelas terdengar terbuka, dan dilanjutkan dengan masuknya guru yang sedari tadi datang terlambat.

" _Konnichiwa, minna._ " Sapa Kakashi- _sensei_ kepada semua muridnya.

Para murid langsung menempati tempat duduk yang mereka tempati. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang duduk dipojok kiri belakang, dan Ino yang berada didepannya.

" _Gomen,_ aku terlambat lagi. Baru saja mendapatkan _panggilan alam_ yang tidak bisa ditunda." Ujarnya dengan menyipitkan mata pertanda ia sedang tersenyum.

Sedangkan para murid hanya bisa menhela nafas panjang mendengarkan alasan yang _tak logis_ dari sang guru. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang mudah tertipu dengan tipu daya orang dewasa, _sensei_." Celetuk salah satu murid berambut hitam bergaya nanas.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari para murid, dan diikuti dengan garukan dikepala Kakashi- _sensei_.

" _Yare-yare_ , ucapanmu sangat tajam sekali Nara _-san._ " Lalu Kakashi-senseikembali menampilkan tampang yang serius dan sedikit member jeda. "Tapi, kali ini aku serius. Aku terlambat karna sedari tadi menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang ku terima dari seorang murid baru."

Ucapan itu membuat para murid berbisik-bisik, mendengar kabar adanya murid baru yang akan masuk dikelasnya. Terkecuali sang gadis berhelaian _pink_ ini. Tidak memperdulikan ucapan sang gurunya, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Sakura, kau dengar? Ada murid baru. _Kamisama,_ aku harap ia laki-laki yang tampan dan bisa bersikap hangat padaku. Sangat idaman sekali." Ino membalikan badannya untuk berbicara pada Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hm." Gumam Sakura.

"Tsk, kau ini."

Ino kembali ke posisinya semula. Dan terlihat Kakashi- _sensei_ menengokan wajahnya kearah luar kelas. "Baiklah, kau murid baru yang diluar. Ayo masuk, dan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintahnya.

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

Dan langkah kakinya pun terdengar saat ia mulai memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Kemudian, ia berdiri didepan kelas dengan gayanya yang terlihat _cool_. Memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Murid baru itu terlihat sedang melirik kepada sang guru.

"Silahkan." Ujar Kakashi- _sensei_.

 _Hening._

Para murid terlihat sedang menunggu-nunggu murid baru tersebut yang tak kunjung memulai perkenalan. Dan pada akhirnya..

" _Konnichiwa,_ aku baru saja pindah dari Kawagi Gakuen."

Terdengar suara _baritone_ yang sangat datar dari telinga Sakura yang masih menidurkan kepalanya. 'Ternyata doa Ino terkabul. Seorang laki-laki.' Batin Sakura.

"Aku pindah kesini karna mengikuti pekerjaan paman." Sang murid baru kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang dengan spontan. 'Tidak mungkin, aku pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin itu Sasuke- _kun,_ teman masa kecilnya.' Sakura tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang terdengar dari mulut murid barunya tersebut. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura mulai menegakan badannya untuk melihat wajah yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

Dengan perlahan, ia mendongak, dan melihat dengan jelas.

 _Deg..deg..deg.._

 _Kamisama._ Benar. Benar. Benar. Laki-laki yang tengah berdiri itu ada Sasuke. Sakura membelalakan matanya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Itu _dia_ , postur tubuh yang menurutnya cukup tinggi, kulit putihnya, mata _onyx_ nya yang tajam, dan tak terkecuali rambut hitamnya. Masih sama seperti dulu. _Pantat ayam._

"Nah, Uchiha- _san_. Silahkan kau duduk dikursi kosong pojok kanan belakang." Perintah sang guru yang membuat Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan tersebut hanya sedikit menganggukan kepala, dan mulai berjalan menuju ketempat yang akan didudukinya. Dengan raut wajahnya yang datar, ia sama sekali tidak melirikan matanya kemanapun. Sedangkan mata Sakura tidak pernah lepas untuk melihat Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk dikursinya.

Jadi.. Sasuke yang selama ini ia tunggu, Sasuke yang selama ini ia khawatirkan, Sasuke yang selama ini ia nantikan, Sasuke yang selama ini ia rindukan, akhirnya telah kembali.

"Sasuke.. _kun_?"

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **Cuap-cuap author:**

 **Chapter kedua update! Ehehehehehe~ wah, ada yang review ternyataaa**

 **Sasara Keiko: tinggal sama aku :3 *taboked* udah terjawab dichap ini. Gomen, lagi-lagi wordsnya dikit T_T *pukul-pukul pala***

 **KonoHaru: iya kasian itachiku huhu. Dah lanjut nih, makasih! :D**

 **GaemSJ: dah lanjut kok chagi :3**

 **Blackpapillon: itachi-kun T_T akibat dari nonton ulang naruto ship 339, jadi kepikiran buat fic ini *lap ingus*. Makasih senpai :D btw, aku suka baca fic-ficmu dr dulu wekekekek :3**

 **Owkayyy, makasih juga yang udah jd silentreader :3 sekian *bow***

 **Read and Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Suasana diruang kelas 3-B sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran murid terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru tersebut. Tak sedikit pula murid yang mempunyai imajinasi sendiri. _Melamun._ Dan bahkan ada yang tertidur pulas dimejanya.

Gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut senada dengan _cotton candy_ tersebut memfokuskan diri kepada laki-laki yang duduk dipojok kanan belakang. Yang artinya meja mereka dipisahkan oleh dua meja ditengah. Laki-laki tersebut. _Sasuke._ Memandang lurus kedepan kelas, terlihat sedang memperhatikan Kakashi- _sensei_ dengan raut wajah datarnya.

'Senangnya bisa melihatmu lagi, Sasuke- _kun_.' Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

 _Kringgg.._

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Minggu depan, akan diadakan test harian bab tiga. Siapkan diri kalian."

Suara bel sekolah dan sang guru memecah pikiran Sakura yang sedari tadi melayang-layang pada teman kecilnya itu. Para murid pun mengangguk, dan Kakashi- _sensei_ keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. Semuanya mulai merapikan alat tulis dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Sakura, ayo pulang."

Ino sudah berdiri disamping meja Sakura. Mereka memang selalu pulang bersama, terkadang mereka tidak langsung pulang, melainkan meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk berbincang disebuah café. Sakura sedikit berpikir dan melirik kearah meja Sasuke yang sudah kosong. Menandakan ia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Umm.. ino, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Tolak Sakura.

"Eh? Tumben sekali. Perlu aku temani?"

"Tidak usah, terimakasih."

"Baiklah, _jaa ne.._ "

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan melihat Ino sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruang kelasnya. Kemudian Sakura memasukan semua alat tulisnya dan membawa tasnya, setelah itu ia langsung bergegas untuk menyusul dan mencari Sasuke. Ia berharap masalah yang selama ini ia pertanyakan pada dirinya akan selesai.

Setelah mengganti sepatunya diloker, ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Dan Sakura sedikit berlari untuk mengejar langkah Sasuke yang cukup jauh.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun!_ Tunggu!" Teriaknya dengan nafas terengah.

Langkah kaki Sasuke pun terhenti. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak membalikan badannya. Sedangkan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dibelakang Sasuke yang jaraknya sedikit jauh. Dia mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara. Dan setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sasuke- _kun._ Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi."

Sasuke kini membalikan badannya dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang tajam dan raut wajah dingin. "Kau?"

"Aku Sakura. Teman masa kecilmu, kau ingat, kan?" Balas Sakura dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Kau kemana saja? Dari dulu aku mencarimu. Setelah kepergian kakakmu, kau-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Kalimat Sakura terpotong, dan Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Berniat meninggalkan Sakura yang sekarang sedang mematung membelalakan matanya. Tidak percaya. Ia pikir, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tetapi nyatanya, Sasuke bahkan seperti tidak mengenal Sakura. Sikapnya yang dulu hangat, berubah drastic menjadi seseorang yang dingin.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau teman dekatku sejak kecil!" Sara meninggikan suaranya. "Seenaknya saja kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa member kabar sedikitpun. Dan sekarang kau kembali dengan sikap seperti ini?!"

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Sakura akhirnya turun. Pipinya mulai dibasahi air mata, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Dan ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan siswa yang berlalu lalang dipintu gerbang sekolahnya sekarang.

"Kau pikir dengan member tahumu akan membalikan keadaan?" Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan bersuara, tanpa membalikan badan. Memberikan sedikit jeda. "Tidak akan."

Dan kembali berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu tidak membalas sama sekali perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menahan tangisnya ditempat dan menghapus jejak air mata yang terlihat dipipinya.

'Setidaknya, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu saat itu dan ingin bisa memberikan semangat padamu, Sasuke- _kun_.'

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sakura sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya sembari memeluk gulingnya yang empuk. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian digerbang sekolah saat siang tadi. Kemudian ia menutup mukanya dengan guling tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun no baka_!" teriaknya.

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"Sakura- _chan_ , ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo kita makan bersama." Suara sang ibu terdengar dari luar kamar Sakura. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Baik, bu."

Saat memakan makan malamnya, tidak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka masih sibuk dengan makanannya yang belum habis. Lalu, sesaat kemudian, Sakura telah menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Ano.._ Ayah, ibu. Apa kalian masih mengingat Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Kedua orang tua tersebut Nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh putri satu-satunya itu. Tidak biasanya Sakura membicarakan teman masa kecilnya. Karna setelah menghilangnya Sasuke, ia menjadi murung, bahkan tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Oh, anak itu. Tentu saja ayah tidak pernah lupa. Dia temanmu kan?"

"Ada apa Sakua- _chan_? Tumben sekali kau bertanya tentang Sasuke?" Sang ibu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia..telah kembali,"

 _Hening._

"Sasuke sekarang berada di Konoa. Dan sekolah disini, dia menjadi anak baru dikelasku. Aku cukup terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya." Jelas Sakura dengan menundukan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat tidak senang, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tapi, Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda. Tidak seperti yang dulu, dia menjadi dingin. Bahkan seperti mengacuhkanku."

'Padahal aku sangat merindukannya.' Tambahya dalam hati.

Ayah Sakura yang sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya pun berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut, dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Mungkin dia masih menyimpan rasa sedihnya. Makanya dia bersikap seperti itu." Sedagkan Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Semoga nanti Sasuke akan seperti dulu lagi, Sakura- _chan_. Jangan bersedih." Ucap sang ibu memberikan senyumannya.

"Kuharap juga seperti itu, bu,"

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau masuk kekamarmu dan tidur, Sakura." Perintah ayahnya.

"Hm. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai." Balas kedua orang tua Sakura.

Sakura berjalan munuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar ucapan kedua orang tuanya tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan. Setidaknya, ia perlahan harus mendekati Sasuke mulai dari nol. Kemudian, Sakura berbaring dikasur dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sampai esok hari.

.

.

.

Koridor diluar kelas dipenuhi para murid yang berlalu lalang dan menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Sakura berjalan menelusuri kerumunan tersebut untuk menuju ruang kelasnya.

Lalu matanya tertuju pada pada seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum ramah dan dikelilingi oleh para murid laki-laki. Gadis itu mempunyai paras yang cantik. Matanya yang berwarna ungu, kulit putihnya, rambut pirangnya yang lurus tergerai sampai pinggang, dan poni rata yang menutupi keningnya. 'Tipe yang sangat anggun.' Pikir Sakura.

Kemudian ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya dan sampai pada ruang kelasnya. Hal yang ia pandang saat pertama masuk kedalam kelas adalah meja sang Uchiha. Namun rupanya, meja tersebut masih kosong. Menandakan Sasuke belum datang.

Sakura duduk dikursi biasa, lalu Ino menahampirinya. " _Ohayou_ , Sakura." Sapanya.

" _Ohayou_ , Ino."

"Kau tahu tidak? Sehabis bel pulang aka nada pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas."

"Aku tidak tahu. Memang kelas siapa yang akan bertanding?"

Ino menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Ya ampun, kau sangat tidak _update_ , _forehead_. Tentu saja kelas kita! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Sai bermain." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Memang saat awal masuk kekelas ini, Ino sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada lelaki yang mahir dalam bidang melukis tersebut. Menurut Sakura, lelaki berkulit putih seperti mayat itu selalu menapilkan ekspresi tersenyum, tepatnya senyum palsunya.

"Ah, aku malas menonton. Kau saja Ino." Balas Sakura.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menemaniku menonton. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membantumu untuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa." Ancam Ino dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Mengancam seperti biasa. Iya, aku akan ikut, _pig_." Ujarnya.

"Nah, begitu _dong_. Oh iya, Sasuke akan ikut tidak ya? Dia kan murid baru."

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino tersebut, Sakura kembali bernostalgia tentang Sasuke. Dulu saat waktu di sekolah dasar, Sasuke pernah mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola anak-anak. Tentu saja Sakura menonton Itachi- _nii_ , ia terus berteriak mendukung Sasuke dan akhirnya berhasil mencetak gol.

Dengan girang, Sakua berlari menuju lapangan dan langsung melompat untuk memeluk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan wajahnya berubah seperti tomat. Waktu itu, Itachi- _nii_ hanya bisa terkekeh melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Seketika Sakura menutup wajahnya yang merona sekarang. 'Ugh, kejadian yang memalukan.'

Dilain sisi, Sang Uchiha yang sedaritadi dibicarakan, sudah berada dimejanya. Ia baru saja memasuki kelas, lalu dengan santainya membaca buku pelajaran. Merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya, membuat ia menengokan kepala.

"Oi, Uchiha. Hari ini kelas kita akan bertanding sepak bola dengan kelas 3-C. Sedangkan Hyuuga Neji sedang absen karna ada urusan penting. Apakah kau mau menggantikannya?" Tanya sang murid berambut _spike_ kuning, dan berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuk mengerutkan keningnya menatap sang lawan bicara. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia akan ikut bertanding, padahal ia sama sekali belum mengenal para murid dikelas ini. _Terkecuali gadis tersebut_.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah malu, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk tim."

Kemudian, Sasuke menganggukan sedikit kepalanya. "Hn, aku akan ikut." Balasnya.

" _Yosh!_ _Arigatou,_ Uchiha."

"Panggil saja Sasuke."

"Oh, aku Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin, Naruto yang berisik dan ceria. Mereka berdua sangat kontras. Dari sinilah Sasuke mulai berkomunikasi dengan teman sekelasnya tersebut. _Mungkinkah dia akan menjadi teman barumu disekolah ini eh, Sasuke?_

.

.

.

Pelajaan terakhir telah usai. Kurenai- _sensei_ yang sedaritadi mengajar sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Para murid laki-laki yang akan mengikuti pertandingan segera bergegas ke ruang ganti, untuk mengganti seragamnya. Sakura melihat punggung Sasukeyang telah keluar dari ruang kelas mengikuti langkah kaki teman sekelasnya.

'Dia ikut bertanding?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sakura, ayo kita menuju lapangan."

Sakur menganggukan kepalanya dan bergumam kecil untuk membalas ucapan Ino. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju lapangan untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas tersebut.

"Oh iya, aku dengar Sasuke ternyata ikut bertanding menggantikan Neji, _loh_."

Dengan spontan, Sakur langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ino."Eh, benarkah?" ia tampak sedikit terkejut dan sedikit tidak percaya. Pikirnya, Sasuke tidak akan mau mengikuti pertandingan itu. Terlebih, ia bahkan belum mengenal teman sekelasnya sama sekali.

"Um. Aku jadi tidak sabar, ingin melihat Sai sekaligus Sasuke." Ucap Ino degan gembira.

Gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut memilih tidak menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya. Ia berpikir, mungkin akan sedikit bernostalgia saat melihat Sasuke bermain sepak bola. Tapi mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Kemudian, Sakura baru membuka mulutnya.

"Iya, aku juga tidak sabar..untuk melihatnya."

-oo-

Suasana diruang ganti laki-laki tampak sedikit ramai. Tim Naruto terlihat sedang melakukan sedikit pemanasan.

"Ah, aku lupa sesuatu!" Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau pasti belum mengenal satu persatu dari tim kita, kan?"

"Aa."

"Baiklah, dia yang berambut seperti nanas namanya Shikamaru, kemudian yang mempunyai kulit putih pucat dan wajahnya hampir mirip denganmu itu Sai, kalau yang mempunyai alis tebal dan rambut mangkuk itu Lee, lalu yang memiliki tattoo segitiga dipipinya itu adalah Kiba. Dan terakhir aku, kau sudah tahu kan?" Jelasnya dengan menunjuk satu persatu temannya tersebut.

"Ya, kau adalah Naruto si pembuat onar dan berisik. _Mendokusei_."

Mendengar pernyataan tajam dari Shikamaru membuat kuping Naruto panas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dasarkau, _tukang tidur_." Sindir Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedaritadi hanya mendengarkan ocehan dari teman pirangnya tersebut hanya berdecih pelan.

"Kalau sudah selesai bertengkarnya, lebih baik kita menuju lapangan." Perintahnya dengan datar sembari berjalan keluar.

"Nah, benar juga kata Sasuke- _san_. Ayo kita ke lapangan sekarang!" Lee adalah orang yang paling mempunyai semangat membara diantara temannya yang lain.

Merekapun segera menuju ke lapangan. Banyak para murid yang sudah duduk dirumput sisi lapangan untuk menonton pertandingan tersebut. Saat Sasuke sudah tiba di lapangan, matanya tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk bersama Ino disisi kiri lapangan.

'Ternyata dia juga datang.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura tahu, bahwa tadi Sasuke melihat kearahnya. Bahkan mereka sempat melakukan _eyes contact_. Walaupun hanya sebentar. Namun, Sakura hanya menunjukan sikap biasa. Ingin sekali ia member dukungan kepada teman kecilnya tersebut,

Tetapi, ada rasa yang mengganjal apabila ia memberikan dukungan padanya. Sakura hanya takut diacuhkan lagi oleh Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, ada sedikit ide yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Ino, tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Eh? Iya. Jangan lama-lama, sebentar lagi pertandingan akan dimulai."

"Tentu."

Sakura bangkit dan meninggalkan Ino yang duduk sendiri disisi lapangan. Ia segera menuju kantin sekolah untuk membeli air mineral. Saat sudah membayar, Sakua membalikan badannya dan tak sengaja menabrak punggung seseorang dan menjatuhkan air mineral yang ia pegang tadi

"Ah, _gomenasai_. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit membukukan badan.

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Karna aku, air mineralmu jadi terjatuh." Balas seseorang tersebut sambil berjongkok untuk mengambil botol milik Sakura. "Ini milikmu."

Saat Sakura melihat wajah murid tersebut, ia sangat tidak asing dan pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Akhirnya memasuki bulan puasa. Dan fic ini pun update, hehe. Belum bisa bikin yang panjang :v tapi seenggaknya wordsnya agak nambah dikit ye wkwk :3 *taboked*.**

 **Pokoknya terimakasih banyak yang sudah mau mereview, membaca, ngefav, dan ngefollow fic ini :D oh iya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin!~**

 **Read and Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Terik matahari yang terasa menyengat tak menghalangi jalannya pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang berjalan. Kedudukan sementara masih 3-2, yang diungguli oleh kelas 3-B. Lebih tepatnya yaitu tim Naruto, Sasuke, dan yang lain.

" _Ganbatte_ , Sai- _kun_!" teriak Ino.

"Hei, Ino. Kenapa kau hanya menyemangati Sai saja?" Tanya Sakura yang duduk disebelah Ino.

"Suaraku akan habis kalau meneriaki nama mereka satu persatu, _forehead_." Balasnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar balasan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia memalingkan kepalanya ke seseorang yang juga duduk disampingnya.

"Shion, kau tidak apa-apa menonton pertandingan ini? Lagipula ini kan bukan kelasmu yang beretanding."

Gadis yang dipanggil Shion itu menoleh ke Sakura. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _san_. Aku cukup senang bisa melihat kelasmu bertanding sepak bola, _kok_." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

" _Sou ka?_ Mungkin kita tidak akan bisa duduk bersama seperti ini kalau tidak ada kejadian seperti di kantin tadi, ahaha."

Kemudian Shion terkekeh mendengar pernyataan dari teman yang baru ia temui tersebut. Benar yang Sakura katakana.

 _Flashback._

 _Saat mendongakan kepalanya, Sakura melihat wajah yang tak asing baginya._

" _Kau… gadis yang tadi pagi berada didepan koridor kelas 3-A, kan?_

 _Sang lawan bicara hanya membuka sedikit bibirnya. "Kau melihatku?" tanyanya._

" _Um, aku melihatmu sedang berbincang bersama murid laki-laki." Balas Sakura._

" _Oh itu, mereka sedang bertanya tentang pelajaran, dan akhirnya kami malah berbincang." Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Shion. Aku dari kelas 3-A." Dengan membungkuk rendah._

" _Namaku Haruno Sakura, dari kelas 3-B." Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Nama yang indah. Boleh aku memanggilmu Sakura?"_

" _Tentu, Shion" Balas Sakura dengan cengiran. "Oh, apa kau ingin melihat pertandingan sepak bola bersamaku?" Ajak Sakura._

 _Shion sedikit berpikir mendengar ajakan Sakura. Biasanya saat bel pulang, ia akan selalu pulang tepat waktu. Karna ia dijemput oleh supir pribadinya. Tapi saat ini, ada seseorang yang baru ia kenal mengajaknya menonton pertandingan sepak bola._

' _Mungkin hanya sesekali tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bilang pada supirku kalau aku sedang ada tugas kelompok di sekolah.' Katanya dalam hati._

" _Ano.. kenapa kau melamun?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Shion._

" _Ah, eh, tidak. Baiklah, aku mau, Sakura-san."_

" _Hontou? Ayo, shion."_

 _Akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan menuju lapangan pertandingan. Yang sudah pasti Sakura sudah ditunggu Ino sedaritadi._

 _Flashback off._

Kini pertandingan tersisa 1 menit lagi, dan bola saat ini sedang digiring oleh Sasuke. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba lolos dari penjagaan tim lawan. Sedikit lagi bola akan dekat dengan gawang.

"Lihat, Sasuke sedang berlari menuju gawang!"

Mendengar seruan dari Ino, sontak Sakura menolehkan kepala untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya, dan berdoa dalam hati agar Sasuke bisa _menggoalkan_ bolanya.

Penonton mulai bersorak karna melihat pertandingan yang sudah diujung tanduk ini. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Sakura mengabaikan rasa malunya untuk meneriaki Sasuke.

"AYO, MAJU TERUS SASUKE-KUN! KAU PASTI BISA MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI!" Teriak Sakura yang berhasil membuat para penonton yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

Ino dan Shion pun kaget mendengar suara Sakura yang begitu kencang. Sedangkan ia sendiri memalingkan kepalanya berusaha menutupi rona merah dipipinya dan menunduk.

" _Forehead,_ kau.. sedang tidak sakit, kan?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah yang bingung.

"T-tidak, _pig_. Aku berteriak hanya agar Sasuke bisa meng _goal_ kan bolanya. Iya hanya itu, _kok_." Balasnya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Sakura- _san_ terlihat perhatian sekali ya pada laki-laki itu."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Shion mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Kali ini Sakura merasa wajahnya semakin mendidih mendengar perkataan dari Shion, dan memilih untuk diam.

'Siapapun, tolong kubur aku sekarang juga.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Waktu pertandingan semakin menipis, Sasuke sekarang sudah tepat berada didepan gawang. Ia tidak tuli, telinganya masih normal, saat mendengar teriakan yang sangat kencang dari sisi lapangan. Dan ternyata, itu adalah suara Sakura. Entah ia sedang _kerasukan_ apa sampai berani meneriakinya dengan begitu kencang.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, saat Sakura berniat untuk meneriakinya, rasa semangatnya sedikit bertambah. Sasuke bersiap untung menendang bola tersebut. Naruto dan yang lain hanya berharap agar teman timnya ini berhasil membobol gawang lawan di detik-detik terakhir.

'Aku pasti bisa.' Sasuke meyakinkan dalam hati.

Kemudian ia menendang bola dengan keras, dan..

GOALLL!

Bola tersebut sedikit membelok sehingga mengecoh sang panjaga gawang tim lawan.

 _Priittt.._

Suara peluit dari wasit menandakan pertandingan sudah berakhir. Kedudukan terkahir adalah 4-2, yang di menangi oleh kelas 3-B. Penonton bersorak gembira. Naruto dan yang lain berlari menuju Sasuke dan meneriaki keberhasilannya men _goal_ kan bola. Setelah pertandingan usai, mereka beristirahat ke ruang ganti.

"Ayo kita menemui mereka." Ajak Ino.

Sakura dan Shion hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Disepanjang jalan, Sakura terus mengepalkan botol mineral yang ada ditangannya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana apabila bertemu dengan Sasuke, rasa malu dan takut tercampur aduk didalam dirinya.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang ganti, Ino mengetuk pintu dan bertanya apakah mereka boleh masuk. Lalu disahut oleh suara dari dalam, yang mereka yakini itu adalah suara Lee.

"Hei, kalian. Selamat atas kemenangannya!" Teriak Ino saat memasuki ruang ganti tersebut.

"Wah, ternyata kalian ikut menonton ya. _Arigatou_!" Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku jadi malu karna Sakura _-san_ sudah mau repot-repot untuk menontonku bertanding sepak bola." Sahut Lee.

"Eh, i-iya, ehehe." Dengan senyum palsu, Sakura hanya mengiyakan perkataan Lee. 'Percaya diri sekali dia.' Sinisnya dalam hati.

Ino yang melihat Sai sedang membereskan pakaiannya langsung menghampirinya. Akhirnya mereka pun berbincang-bincang, dan kini hanya sisa Sakura dan Shion. Shion yang bukan teman kelasnya hanya bisa diam.

"Siapa gadis yang disampingmu, Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Sakura lupa untuk mengenalkan Shion kepada teman-temannya. "Oh, dia Shion dari kelas 3-A. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia di kantin, jadi aku ajak saja."

" _Ano,_ namaku Shion. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Shion membungkukan badannya.

"Salam kenal, Shion- _chan_. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau cantik sekali!"

Perkataan itu dibalas dengan _sweatdrop_ dari teman-temannya. Sedangkan Shion hanya tersenyum malu karna telah dipuji oleh Naruto.

" _Baka._ " Sahut Sasuke pelan.

Kini pandangan Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk dikursi. Ia sedikit ragu apakah harus mengampiri Sasuke. Tapi saat ini Shion juga sedang berbincang dengan Naruto dan yang lain. Akhirnya Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini, untukmu." Sakura mengulurkan botol mineralnya kepada Sasuke.

Cukup lama untuk menunggu respon darinya. Yang ia lihat, Sasuke hanya menatap botol mineral itu dengan raut datar. Sakura sedikit kesal melihat sikap Sasuke yang tak kunjung mengambil botol mineral itu.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau-"

Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil botol mineral itu dari tangan Sakura, "hn, terima kasih." Sahutnya kemudian meminum air tersebut.

Sakura sedikit tidak percaya dengan tindakan Sasuke. Tetapi ia senang karna Sasuke mau mengambil pemberian darinya. Lalu ia duduk disamping Sasuke. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ikut pertandingan ini. Ku kira kau tidak akan tertarik untuk bermain bola.. lagi." Suaranya terdengar pelan.

"Aku di paksa untuk menggantikan Hyuuga Neji." Balas Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu."

Sekarang tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan, mulut Sasuke maupun Sakura seakan-akan tertutup rapat. Sakura sangat tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kemudian suara Ino pun memecah keheningan.

"Sakura, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Um." Sahut Sakura. Ia menoleh ke Sasuke, "Aku harus pulang. Oh iya, selamat atas keberhasilan kalian. Dan _goal_ terakhirmu."

Sasuke sedikit mengangguk. "Aa. Teriakanmu tadi juga cukup kencang."

Seketika Sakura membeku ditempat. Ternyata Sasuke mendengarnya, mendengar teriakan memalukan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. ' _Kamisama.._ aku sangat malu.' Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"E-eh, i-itu, tidak usah di pikirkan. Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok, Sasuke- _kun_." Balas Sakura dengan cengiran kakunya. Dan segera keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut bersama Ino dan Shion.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke terlihat sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya saat melihat sikap Sakura yang menurutnya aneh.

" _Minna,_ ayo kita juga akan pulang." Teriak Naruto yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat, Sasuke berjalan di koridor kelas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan, untuk membaca buku sekaligus ingin mendapat suasana yang hening. Tak sedikit para murid perempuan yang menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar, kagum karna ketampanan yang Sasuke miliki. Tapi ia hanya cuek, tanpa memerdulikan tatapan tersebut.

Saat sudah dekat dengan perpustakaan, ia melihat seorang gadis sedang mengambil buku yang berserakan di lantai koridor. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera menghampirinya dan segera mebantunya. Sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, terima kasih. Bukankah kau Sasuke? Teman Sakura dan Ino." Ujarnya.

"Aa. Kau juga yang bersama mereka kemarin." Balas Sasuke.

"Um, namaku Shion. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Sasuke- _san_."

"Tidak. Seharusnya kau berhati-hati, jangan membawa buku terlalu banyak." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan bukunya kepada Shion.

Shion pun mengambilnya. Entah kenapa, mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat pipinya merona. Ternyata Sasuke orang yang baik, walaupun wajahnya yang menurutnya sangat dingin. Ia kira, laki-laki seperti itu sangat cuek kepada orang sekitarnya, ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Iya, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Sahutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakaan. Sedangkan Shion berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat diperjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendiri.

"Hai, Sakura- _san."_ Sapa Shion.

"Eh, Shion. Perlu aku bantu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Balasnya, "Kau tahu tidak? Tadi aku menjatuhkan buku-buku ini. Aku sangat ceroboh ya?" Ucap Shion sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Pasti karna berat ya, seharusnya kau jangan membawa terlalu banyak, Shion." Sakura sedikit terkejut dan panik.

Shion membelalakan matanya, " Mendengar kata-katamu, aku jadi ingat Sasuke- _san_."

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh. "Sasuke- _kun_? Ada apa dengan dia?"

Sebenarnya Shion sedikit curiga dengan sikap Sakura kepada Sasuke, sepengetahuannya, Sasuke adalah anak baru. Tetapi hanya Sakura yang memanggil Sasuke dengan suflix _kun_. Ia menebak apa mereka punya hubungan sebelumnya.

"Saat aku sedang mengambil buku yang berserakan, ternyata ia melihatku, dan membantu. Aku kira ia orang yang cuek dan dingin, tapi ternyata ia sangat baik. Aku sangat senang saat ia membantuku." Ucap Shion.

Saat melihat raut wajah Shion, Sakura yakin ia melihat wajah Shion menjadi merona. Lalu Sakura hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Saat mendengar itu, dada Sakura agak sedikit sesak. Sasuke bersikap peduli kepada orang yang baru ia kenal, sedangkan kepada Sakura? Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Sakura- _san_. _Jaa ne._ "

"Um, _jaa ne._ " balas Sakura dengan sedikit melambaikan tangan.

Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan menundukan kepala.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sekolah telah usai, Sakura pulang bersama Ino. Mereka melewati jalan yang biasa mereka lewati sembari berbincang dan bercanda gurau.

"Sakura, kali ini aku sangat senang." Ujar Ino dengan bersenandung kecil.

"Hee, kenapa? Sai melihat ke arahmu?"

"Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Apa? Apakah kalian sudah berciuman?!" Seru Sakura.

" _Baka no forehead._ Pikiranmu terlalu jauh." Ino melempar tatapan kesal kepada sahabatnya itu, "Kita baru saja bertukar _e-mail_." Balasnya.

" _Hontou?_ Selamat, _pig!_ Akhirnya _kamisama_ mengabulkan permohonanmu. Sedikit lagi kau akan bisa dekat dengannya." Sakura memberi dukungan kepada Ino.

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa malu dan tertawa. Benar kata Sakura, daridulu Ino hanya bisa mengagumi Sai saja tanpa dekat dengannya. Tapi kali ini ia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Begitulah menurut Ino.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang kisah cintamu eh, _forehead_." Sindir Ino.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung." Balas Sakura sedikit murung.

Ia teringat perkataan Shion tentang Sasuke. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia hanya bingung dengan hatinya. Ia yakin, ini bukan hanya sekedar perasaan teman saja. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin mengakuinya, takut kalau Sasuke semakin jauh dengannya.

Tapi, ia sedikit bersyukur atas sikap Sasuke kepadanya kemarin diruang ganti. Setidaknya, Sasuke sudah mau menerima Sakura walaupun sedikit kemungkinannya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat kepada tempat yang menurutnya terdapat banyak kenangan saat bersama Sasuke dulu.

"Ino, kita berpisah disini saja, ya. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Sampai besok." Ujar Sakura yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"E-eh, Sakura, tunggu!" Teriak Ino.

Sakura tidak menoleh karna jarak mereka cukup jauh. Sedangkan Ino sangat bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya tersebut. Ia berpikir Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Ino yakin itu.

Dengan nafas terengah, Sakura sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Entah apa yang membawa pikirannya untuk ke tempat ini. Tempat saat ia menerbangkan sapu tangan pemberian Itachi- _nii_. Sekaligus tempat dimana dulu ia dan Sasuke bermain bersama menghabiskan waktu masa kecilnya yang indah.

Di taman inilah sekarang Sakura berada. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya dirumput nan hijau, Sakura melihat siluet seseorang sedang tidur dengan tenang, dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh sebuah buku. Sakura menghampirinya dan duduk didekat kepala seseorang tersebut, dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengangkat buku itu dari wajah sang lelaki.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Wajah yang ia lihat dengan jarak dekat ini, kulit putihnya, rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan. Dan yang tak terlupakan, mata yang sedaritadi tertutup kini terbuka dan menampilkan _onyx_ yang melihat ke arahnya.

"S-S-Sasuke- _kun?_ "

"Sakura _ka_?"

Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan ingat dengan tempat ini, dan mengunjunginya. Apakah ini firasat Sakura yang membawa ia untuk datang ke taman ini? Lalu seketika angin bertiup, dan pohon-pohon yang menyaksikan mereka ikut menggoyangkan daunnya, seakan-akan menyambut pertemuan mereka tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Heiyooooo, ini kagak update berapa bulan ya? :'v maap karna keterlambatan update. Terus makasih banyak yang udah mau baca, repiew, fav, atau follow. Tanpa kalian, aku hanya butiran pasir di gentong gaara /di tabok/**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasihhhhh /bow/**

 **RnR, please? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Terlihat dua orang yang duduk diatas hamparan rumput hijau. Dua orang yang berbeda _gender_ itu hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ya, tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, yang berteman sejak kecil. Mereka tidak sengaja dipertemukan ditaman ini oleh _kamisama_. Taman yang banyak kenangan bersamanya. Menurut Sakura.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini?"

Sakura membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat tidak suka keheningan seperti tadi, itu hanya membuat suasana jadi canggung. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya menikmati keheningan diantara mereka. Apalagi jika diingat Sasuke _yang sekarang_ adalah tipikal orang dingin dan tenang.

"Aku belum tua, ingatanku masih kuat."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah balasan yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Tiba-tiba muncul perempatan siku-siku kecil dijidat lebar Sakura. Ternyata masih tertanam sifat Sasuke yang tak berubah dari kecil. **Menyebalkan.** Jika Sasuke adalah Naruto, mungkin ia sudah menjitaknya daritadi. Begitulah celotehan _inner_ Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Sakura.

Sedikit jeda dari Sasuke, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ia bertanya kembali kepada Sakura.

"Entah. Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan untuk mendatangi tempat ini. Dan hasilnya.. aku bertemu denganmu." Balas Sakura sembari menolehkan wajah menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun ikut menatapnya. _Onyx_ tajamnya seakan menatap lekat pada _emerald_ milik Sakura. Itu membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika, saat ditatap oleh orang yang ia rindukan selama ini. Tidak lama, kemudian Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap pohon rindang yang berada tak jauh didepan mereka.

"Hn. Aku juga tidak tahu, langkahku seperti _reflex_ ingin menuju tempat ini."

"Begitu, ya?" Ujar Sakura pelan, "Sekarang kita punya waktu banyak. Aku ingin kau bisa sedikit terbuka denganku Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa dulu kau meninggalkan Konoha tanpa berita sedikit pun? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Ia berusaha mengontrol diri agar tidak menangis dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Saat sehari setelah kepergian _nii-san_ , paman datang mengunjungiku dan ia mengajak untuk tinggal bersamanya di Suna. Kondisiku waktu itu sangat tidak menentu, jadi aku mengiyakan ajakan paman."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menceritakan semuanya. Sakura tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun _moment-moment_ yang ditunggunya selama ini.

"Dibenakku, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk menemuimu, atau membicarakan tentang kepergianku. Saat itu yang aku pikirkan hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja. Disana, aku bisa menyesuaikan diri, lalu berniat untuk merubah sikapku selama ini. Dan menutup diri rapat-rapat."

Kemudian Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Sesuatu yang Sakura lihat, entah benar atau tidak. Ia melihat sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar dimata _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Mata yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan tajam kini berubah sedikit sendu, seakan-akan mewakili perasaannya sekarang.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau kembali kesini?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura sejenak, kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil tas yang ada didekatnya. "Tempat kerja paman dipindahkan ke Konoha, jadi kami kembali kesini," Lalu ia memasukkan sebelah tangan ke saku celana, "Sudah sore. Aku ingin pulang."

Tidak. Sakura masih belum puas dengan apa yang Sasuke ceritakan. Masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Sakura masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Saat melihat Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sedetik kemudian ia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

 _Grep!_

Kejadian yang diduga oleh Sasuke. Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada punggung Sasuke. "Jangan pergi, _onegai_." Bisik Sakura.

Sakura tahu, ia terlalu nekat untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi apa daya, gerak _reflex_ dan hati yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya, selama ini ia ingin bisa dekat dengan Sasuke lagi. Selama ini Sasuke seakan menghindarinya, maka dari itu hanya inilah kesempatan berharganya.

Tubuh Sasuke hanya diam. Saat tahu Sasuke tidak merespon apapun, pelan-pelan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menundukan kepalanya melihat rumput yang ia pijak. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Ucapannya terpotong, Sasuke dengan sigap membailkan badannya menghadap Sakura, dan yang tak Sakura percaya, Sasuke merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membelalakan matanya tidak menyangka, saat ini ia sedang bersandar didada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Sasuke, "Sudah mau menungguku sampai saat ini." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, rasa bersalahnya terhadap Sakura yang daridulu ia pendam tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Sakura menyimpan kesedihan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Saat Sakura memeluknya dari belakang, Sasuke yakin Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan saat itu juga ia ingin membuka sedikit celah hatinya untuk Sakura.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura, ia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Sakura kira, Sasuke akan menghiraukan atau bahkan marah padanya. Ternyata tidak. Ia sangat senang. Sakura pun membalas pelukan teman kecilnya tersebut dengan erat.

" _Daijoubu._ Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujar Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Langit sore yang indah menjadi saksi bagaimana dua manusia ini seakan tidak ingin dipisahkan. Setidaknya, biarlah mereka menghabiskan waktu yang menurut Sakura sangat langka ini. Ia sangat ingin bahagia walau cuma sesaat.

.

.

.

Terik matahari mulai menyinari kamar milik seorang gadis berambut _cotton candy_ melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Gadis itupun bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela tersebut lalu membukanya.

Dilihatnya jam yang berada diatas meja belajar, waktu menunjukan pukul 07.15. beruntungnya, sekarang adalah hari Minggu. Jadi ia tidak harus tergesah-gesah untuk menuju sekolah apabila tahu pukul berapa sekarang.

Saat sedang melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dari lantai atas rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, "Sakura- _chan_ , ada telfon dari Ino. Katanya ia ingin bicara padamu." Ucap sang ibu.

"Iya, bu. Aku akan turun." Sahut Sakura.

Setelah sang ibu kembali menutup pintunya, Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu, turun untuk menjawab telfon dari sang sahabatnya tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi, pig_. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelpon sepagi ini." Ujar Sakura yang sudah mengenggam telfon rumah di telinganya.

" _Hei, forehead. Apa kau ada waktu luang hari ini?"_ Tanya Ino lewat telepon tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku ingin berkencan dengan kasurku seharian ini."

" _Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak bosan selalu berkencan dengan kasurmu itu setiap hari minggu, huh? Aku ingin meminta kau untuk menemaniku membeli novel ditoko buku."_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sai saja untuk menemanimu? Kau bisa mengambil kesempatan, kan?" Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

" _Sayangnya ia sedang ada urusan lain. Jadi tidak mungkin aku memaksanya. Dan hanya kau satu-satunya harapan terakhirku. Nanti kita bertemu ditoko buku guramudo satu jam lagi. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

Saat hendak membantah penjelasan Ino, ia telah menutup telfonnya terlebih dahulu, dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit geram. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan sahabatnya tersebut. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sakura segera bersiap-siap.

-oo-

Jalanan di daerah Konoha cukup ramai, mengingat sekarang adalah hari minggu. Terlihat dua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut sedang memasuki toko buku. Sakura dan Ino sekarang sedang mencari sebuah novel. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Ino yang mencari. Karna Sakura hanya menemani sahabatnya itu.

Sekian lama mencari novel yang akan Ino beli, akhirnya ia mendapatkannya, lalu segera membayar. Saat di kasir, Sakura melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya sedang mengantre dibarisan Ino berada.

Kemudian ia menghampirinya, "Shion?" Tanya Sakura.

Orang itupun menoleh, "Ah, Sakura- _san_? Kau ada disini juga? Dengan siapa?" ekspresinya sedikit terkejut, lalu tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. yang ternyata benar itu adalah teman Sakura di sekolahnya.

"Aku dengan Ino."

Tidak lama, Ino menghampiri mereka yang tengah berdiri. "Shion? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu." Ucapnya dengan menepuk bahu Shion.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura mempunyai ide agar mereka bisa makan di café dahulu. Ino dan Shion pun menyetujuinya. Akhirnya mereka menuju café yang akan mereka tuju. Café tersebut terlihat sedikit ramai, untungnya masih ada tempat duduk yang tersisa untuk mereka bertiga. Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang.

"APA?!" teriakan Ino sontak membuat pengunjung café mengarahkan pandangan kepada mereka bertiga.

" _Ssttt.._ Ino, jangan terlalu keras!" bisik Sakura.

" _Gomen, gomen_. Aku hanya terkejut dengan ucapan Shion barusan. Memangnya siapa orang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tersebut?"

Sedaritadi mereka terus membicarakan tentang hubungan percintaan. Walaupun kisah cinta Ino yang lebih didominasikan. Tetapi, Shion kemudian sedikit membuka mulut tentang siapa orang yang telah mencuri perhatiannya.

" _A-Ano.._ dia.." Shion mengucapkan dengan terbata-bata, dan itu membuat Sakura dan Ino semakin penasaran.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Shion. Mereka sudah jenuh menunggu pengakuan dari teman barunya tersebut. Jadi Sakura rasa, sekarang mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Shion mengutarakan Isi hatinya.

"Baiklah, Shion. Tak apa kalau kau belum mau memberi tahu siapa orang yang kau suka-"

"Sasuke!"

Mata Sakura membulat. Shion memotong ucapannya dengan menegaskan nama Sasuke. Orang yang ternyata disukai oleh Shion. Ino pun tak kalah terkejut, ia menyangka telinganya sedikit bermasalah karna telah salah mendengar.

"M-masksudmu, kau..suka Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Namun pertanyaan tersebut tidak dijawab oleh Shion, ia hanya menunduk dan sedikit tersipu ketika Sakura menanyakannya. Dan kesimpulannya adalah benar. Bagaikan tertimpa batu ber _ton-ton_ , demi _kamisama_ , Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Shion akan tertarik pada Sasuke secepat itu.

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa suka pada Sasuke, padahal dia _kan_ anak baru. Tapi aku mendukungmu, Shion!" ucap Ino sedikit memberi dukungan kepada Shion.

Disaat-saat Shion sedang menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa tertarik pada Sasuke, mereka tidak merasa bahwa sikap Sakura menjadi berubah. Ia merasakan sesak didadanya lagi. Rasanya, akan semakin sulit jika tahu Shion juga tertarik pada teman kecilnya tersebut. Sakura sadar, ia tidak lebih dari teman kecil Sasuke, tapi apa ia tidak boleh berharap hubungannya akan lebih dari itu? Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti.

.

.

.

Saat ini, sekolah sedang memasuki bel istirahat. Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong, setelah pertandingan lalu usai, hubungan mereka jadi dekat. Walaupun hanya Naruto yang sedikit agresif diantara mereka. Sasuke tidak butuh teman yang banyak, menurutnya satu saja sudah cukup, mengingat temannya sekarang sangat cerewet.

Bayangkan apabila orang seperti Naruto ada tiga atau lebih dikelas, lalu menjadi teman-temannya. Mungkin Sasuke akan segera menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap sekolah. Oh, tidak. Itu hanya _delusi_ nya semata.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau tidak ingin mencoba ramen disini? Ini sangat enak, _loh_." Ucap Naruto yang ingin menyantap ramennya.

"Tidak. Aku bukan penggila ramen." Balas Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sasuke hanya memanyunkan bibir lalu segera memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia hanya memesan jus tomat kesukaannya saja.

Tatapan datarnya tertuju pada beberapa murid perempuan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya tersebut. Dan ia mengenal salah satu dari murid itu. Yaitu gadis berkuncir satu berwarna pink mencolok yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Dia adalah Sakura.

Naruto yang sudah selesai menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramennya kini menatap temannya yang sedang terfokus oleh satu objek. Kemudian ia mengikuti arah mata Sasuke. Ternyata ia sedang memperhatikan murid perempuan yang tak lain teman sekelasnya.

Satu ide muncul dikepala Naruto, ia mencoba untuk ingin menggoda Sasuke, "Oh, jadi selama ini kau diam-diam suka memperhatikan Sakura ya, Sasuke?" Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto sudah mendapat tatapan tajam dan menusuk dari Sasuke. Itu membuat bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri, " _Urusai._ " Ucap Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Tapi kau ingat dengan gadis berambut pirang dan panjang itu, kan? Dia jadi dekat dengan Sakura dan Ino."

Sasuke melihat ke arah seseorang yang Naruto dibacarakan. Tepatnya Shion. Gadis yang waktu itu ia bantu didekat perpustakaan.

"Cantik, ya? Dia Shion dari kelas 3-A itu. Rasanya seperti melihat bidadari saja." Dengan pipi yang merona, pandangan Naruto sama sekali tidak lepas dari Shion.

Tidak dengan temannya, Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap dingin ke arah Shion. Lalu kemudian, gadis itu juga menatap ke arahnya. Mereka sempat saling bertatapan, tapi Shion langsung menundukan kepalanya dengan tersipu.

Sakura yang melihat sikap Shion tiba-tiba langsung menolehkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang baru saja ditatap Shion. Ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dengannya. Ia melihat Sasuke masih menatap ke arah Shion.

Ada rasa yang mengganjal saat tahu Sasuke bukan menatapnya, melainkan Shion. Ia langsung berdiri untuk pergi ke toilet. Sakura merasa semakin sesak jika ia berlama-lama dikantin. Lalu ia menutup pintu toilet dan menguncinya.

" _Kamisama_ , apa tidak tahan. Apa Sasuke juga tertarik dengan Shion?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan, "Aku tidak tahu harus mendukung Shion atau berjuang untuk Sasuke juga. _Baka no Sakura._ "

Dengan perlahan, ia menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seandainya Ino tahu perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, apa ia akan mendukung Sakura juga? Disatu sisi, jika Shion mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dengannya dan perasaannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak akan tahu bagaimana nasib pertemanannya nanti.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Gimana, gimana, gimanaaa? Masih mau lanjut apa discont nih? /plak/ wkwkwk. Btw, makasihhh yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya buat read, dan review fic ini~ maapkeun kalo gaje atau ada typo, masih amatiran (sangat) :v**

 **Pokoknya,** _ **arigatougozaimasu, minna!**_ **/bow/**

 **Read and Review, please? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara murid-murid yang berbincang terdengar didalam kelas 3-B. Sesosok murid berambut pirang dan bermata biru sesekali terlihat memperhatikan jam tangannya. Orang itu adalah Ino. Dalam hatinya, ia menggerutu memikirkan sahabatnya yang tidak kunjung datang ke kelas, padahal hari ini ada pelajaran yang penting.

"Apa Sakura sedang sakit?" gumamnya pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kelas yang tergeser. Dengan cepat, Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati pandangan _yang-cukup-menyedihkan_. Oh, _kamisama!_ Lihat. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Seorang murid berambut _cotton candy_ yang diikat dengan asal dan mata _emerald_ nya terlihat suram dengan kantung yang tebal dan berwarna tebal.

Kemana perginya Sakura yang terlihat rapi dan cantik? Sedangkan Ino memasang wajah _innocent_ saat melihat penampilan sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura pun mulai berjalan gontai ke tempat duduknya, kemudian menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"H-hei, _forehead._ Kau bisa jelaskan padaku apa maksud kondisimu sekarang ini, hm?" Tanya Ino yang duduk didepan meja Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, dan akhirnya aku baru bisa tertidur pulas jam tiga pagi, _pig_."

"Tidak biasanya kau begadang. Pasti sedang ada yang kau pikirkan, ayo, cerita padaku."

"Jiwa _sok tahu_ mu keluar. Aku sedang tidak ada masalah apapun, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan karena aku membaca novel hingga larut malam." Jelas Sakura.

Ino hendak melanjutkan omongannya tetapi terpotong karena guru bahasa inggris sudah masuk kedalam kelas, kemudian murid duduk dibangku masing-masing dan mencoba fokus belajar. Sakura masih menampakan wajah lelahnya, ia ingin sekali tidur saat ini. Tapi tidak mungkin bagimya.

Bohong. Bohong bila Sakura bilang ia membaca novel hingga larut malam. Salahkan otaknya yang selalu memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Shion. Itu cukup mengganggunya, ia sampai tidak bisa tidur malam tadi. Sehingga ia membuat keputusan untuk membiarkan hubungan ini mengalir seperti air. Toh, tidak ada yang tahu, siapa yang akan berhasil mendapatkan hati pria itu.

Sakura tidak sadar, bahwa pria yang sedang ia pikirkan sedari tadi memperhatikannya saat pertama kali ia masuk ke kelas. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Tidak biasanya teman kecilnya itu terlihat sedang kacau. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk melupakannya dan kembali mendengarkan _sensei_ nya yang sedang menjelaskan.

Dua jam kemudian, jam pelajaran pun berganti. Saat ini adalah pelajaran olahraga. Para murid pun keluar kelas untuk mengganti bajunya. Tidak dengan Sakura, ia tetap didalam kelas karna kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak bersahabat. Akhirnya Sakura lebih memilih untuk izin tidak mengikuti olahraga.

"Sakura- _san_ , kau tidak berganti baju?" Tanya salah satu teman kelasnya yang masih berada dikelas.

"Tidak, aku sedang kurang sehat." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum lemah.

" _Soudesuka_? Baiklah, cepat sembuh ya, Sakura- _san_."

Kemudian teman-temannya tersebut meninggalkan kelas dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Tapi jika dipikir, ini akan membosankan jika terus berada dikelas sendiri. Akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan berjalan pelan. Ia ingin melihat kelasnya yang sedang melakukan olahraga. Saat itu, Sakura melihat Shion yang berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

Sakura pun mendekat kearahnya. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Shion sedang memperhatikan teman kecilnya. Yaitu Sasuke. Tampaknya ia belum sadar bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Kali ini Sakura harus bersikap biasa karena bagaimana pun juga Shion adalah temannya dan gadis baik. "Shion, kau sedang melihat siapa?" Panggil Sakura.

Shion terlihat sedikit terkejut. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang tersenyum jahil. "E-eh, Sakura- _san?_ Kau mengagetkan ku saja. Aku tidak sedang melihat siapa-siapa. _Ano._ Bukankah saat ini kelasmu adalah pelajaran olahraga, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku sedang kurang sehat, makanya aku tidak ikut."

"Oh, begitu. Kau tiduran saja diruang UKS. Apa mau aku temani kesana?" tawar Shion dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku akan bosan jika berada disana."

Sakura pun menolak tawaran temannya tersebut. Seketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat pada hubungannya dengan pria itu sekarang, mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka jarak diantara keduanya. Itu sangat melegakan. Tetapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah Shion.

Ia menoleh kearah Shion, sama dengannya, Shion sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan dengan raut wajahnya yang tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dada Sakura merasakan sesak. Bukan salah Shion, itu memang haknya untuk menyukai siapapun. Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke? Sakura sudah lama menunggu pria itu kembali, Sakura sudah lama diam-diam menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa disaat dia telah kembali dan muncul dihadapannya, rasanya sangat sulit untuk menggapai Sasuke. Ditambah ada seseorang selain dirinya yang sama-sama memendam perasaan khusus pada pria yang sama. Sakura diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya didada.

Bel pun berbunyi. Semua murid kelasnya mulai meninggalkan lapangan dan berjalan menuju kelas. Sakura dan Shion pun berpisah dilorong kelas. Sakura bertemu dengan guru olahraganya.

"Maaf, Haruno. Apa aku boleh meminta tolong untuk menaruh tongkat ini di gudang olahraga? Aku sedang ada urusan penting, jadi tidak sempat." Tanya guru tersebut. Guy- _sensei_.

"Ah, baik _sensei_."

Guy- _sensei_ pun memberikan tongkat-tongkat tersebut ke Sakura cukup banyak, tetapi ia masih bisa membawanya. "Terima kasih, Haruno." Ucapnya kemudian pergi.

"Hhh.. ada-ada saja. Mungkin ini imbasku karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran olaharaga." Gumam Sakura.

Gudang olahraga dengan lapangan cukup dekat. Tapi jika dengan kelasnya, itu cukup jauh. Sesampainya disana ia masuk. Cukup gelap, karna cahaya yang masuk hanya dari ventilasi atas saja. Kemudian ia berjalan ke pojok untuk mencari kotak dimana untuk menyimpan tongkat-tongkat ini.

"Hei, tadi Guy- _sensei_ bilang kunci ini harus diapakan?" seorang dua murid laki-laki berjalan kearah gudang olahraga.

" _Baka._ Kau kan yang tadi disuruh olehnya, mana ku tahu."

"Kau kan tahu, aku pelupa."

"Salahmu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, mungkin ia menyuruh kita untuk mengunci gudang olahraga. Lagipula dia hanya memberikan kunci ini saja, kan." Mereka sudah berada didepan pintu gudang dan menutup pintu yang terbuka itu sekaligus menguncinya dari luar.

Didalam menjadi semakin gelap, Sakura yang sedang menaruh tongkat secara reflex menoleh karna terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Dengan panik, ia berlari menuju pintu tersebut dan berusaha membukanya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu terkunci dari luar. Tubuhnya tersentak. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Siapapun! Buka pintunya!" Sakura terus berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Hei! Tolong aku!"

Sekuat tenaga Sakura berteriak, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun diluar. Ia bingung kenapa pintu ini bisa terkunci. Pasti orang itu tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang didalam. Kaki Sakura mulai lemas, terduduk didekat pintu.

Gelap dan sunyi. Ia sangat benci keadaan seperti ini. Sakura bahkan tidak membawa ponsel. Ino pasti akan mencarinya jika ia tidak masuk kelas. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah hari sialnya, terkunci digudang olahraga entah sampai kapan. Didalam benaknya, ia berdoa agar ada yang menemukannya disini. Terlintas bayangan Sasuke dipikirannya.

"Siapapun, tolong aku." Ucap Sakura dengan suara lirih.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Kursi yang ditempati Sakura masih kosong dan terlihat masih ada tas miliknya, Ino tidak tahu sahabatnya itu pergi kemana. Ia hanya beralasan kepada guru yang mengajar jika Sakura sedang berada di UKS. Tetapi saat jam istirahat, Ino sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura ada di UKS. Ia sangat bingung, padahal anak itu bilang dia sedang kurang sehat,

"Apa kalian melihat Sakura?" Tanya Ino kepada salah satu teman kelasnya.

Ia pun menggeleng, "Tapi saat jam olahraga, Sakura- _san_ berada dikelas sendiri. Tapi aku tidak tahu ia keluar kelas atau tidak." Jelas temannya tersebut.

"O-oh begitu. Terima kasih." Raut wajah Ino sangat terlihat khawatir. Hari ini sikap sahabatnya itu sangat aneh.

"Oi, _teme_. Ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang suda berdiri dipintu kelas. Sebenarnya, ia juga memikirkan kemana perginya Sakura. Tidak biasanya teman kecilnya itu mengihlang tiba-tiba. Biasanya ia selalu menempel pada sahabatnya Ino. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura, entahlah, otaknya berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau duluan saja, _dobe._ Aku ada urusan terlebih dahulu." Balas Sasuke.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kini hanya tersisa Ino dan Sasuke didalam. Bahkan Ino menolak ajakan pulang bersama dari Sai untuk menunggu Sakura. Sasuke melihat keluar jendela, hari sudah sore, namun Sakura tak kunjung datang. Dilihatnya Ino masih duduk ditempat Sakura sembari memegang ponsel. Ternyata ia sedang menelfon, tetapi ponsel Sakura ada didalam tasnya.

"Yamanaka, kau pulang saja, ini sudah sore."

Ino pun menoleh dan terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengahmpirinya dengan memasang wajah _stoic_ nya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ingin menunggu _forehead_. Anak itu! Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang, sih." Gerutunya.

"Biar aku saja yang menunggunya." Ujar Sasuke.

"H-hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…" ucapan Ino menggantung dan memasang wajah curiga.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Hari sudah mau gelap, orang tuamu pasti akan khawatir."

Sebenarnya apa yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah benar, daritadi ayahnya pun sudah menelfon berkali-kali tapi ia tak hiraukan. Tapi, apa dia akan percaya pada Sasuke? Bahkan Sakura dan Sasuke baru kenal, itupun tidak dekat. Kenapa anak baru ini mau repot-repot menunggu Sakura. Dan akhirnya ia berusaha memercayai Sasuke sekaligus menemukan Sakura dengan segera.

Lima menit berlalu, bagi Sasuke ini tidak ada gunanya. Ia sepertinya harus mencari Sakura ke seluruh tempat disekolah ini. Kemudian, diambilnya tas milik teman kecilnya tersebut dan melangkah keluar kelas untuk menemukan dimana Sakura.

Semua tempat sudah Sasuke cari, sampai dengan toilet. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura. Dengan pikiran dingin, Sasuke berpikir dan terlintas satu tempat yang belum ia datangi. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang tersisa, ia berharap agar bisa menemukan Sakura disana.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Terlihat sosok gadis kecil berambut senada dengan cotton candy dan pita merahnya yang membuatnya semakin lucu. Gadis kecil itu bersama dengan anak kecil berambut hitam dan model ala chicken buttnya. Mereka sedang menaiki ayunan sembari berbincang kecil._

" _Sasuke-kun." Panggil gadis kecil itu._

" _Hn?"_

" _Kalau tiba-tiba aku menghilang, apa yang kau rasakan?"_

 _Anak yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

" _Kenapa kau bertanya balik? Kan aku yang bertanya." Gadis kecil tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Dasar, tentu saja perasaanku akan biasa saja." Ujarnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu berhenti mengayunkan ayunannya. Mendengar balasan yang diucapkan oleh temannya membuat ia memasang raut sedih dan menundukan kepalanya. Beda halnya dengan anak laki tersebut, ia turun dari ayunannya dan berjalan kebelakang tubuh sang gadis kecil sembari memegang tali ayunan tersebut._

" _Aku merasa biasa saja karna aku yakin akan mencarimu dan pasti akan menemukanmu, dimana pun kau berada."_

 _Dengan cepat, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat senyuman yang manis dari anak laki itu. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi gembira. "Janji, sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis kecil._

 _Anak laki itupun mengagguk, "Aa, aku janji, Sakura." Tangannya pun mendorong ayunan yang sedang Sakura duduki, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama dan menikmati sore harinya tanpa ada beban sedikitpun._

 _._

 _,_

Didalam gudang olahraga masih ada seseorang yang duduk meringkuk dan sesekali menangis. Sakura tidak tahu kapan ia bisa keluar. Ia berpikir ini pasti sudah sore, Sakura mendegar bel berbunyi beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya tinggal Sakura seorang yang terkunci didalam.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan masa lalunya, apa mungkin Sasuke masih mengingat janji itu? Sakura hilang, tetapi nyatanya Sasuke tidak mencarinya sampai saat itu. Bodohnya dirinya, mengharapkan hal yang sangat mustahil. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke sedang pulang bersama Shion dan berbicara bersama. Dia kalah.

 _Tap.. tap.._

Sakura dengan sigap berdiri, ia tidak mungkin salah dengar. Ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Apa mungkin itu penjaga sekolah? Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, Sakura berani bertaruh jika orang itu sedang berada didepan pintu gudang olahraga ini.

Knop pintu itu pun bergerak, seseorang sudah berusaha membukanya, tapi tidak terbuka. Sakura baru akan teriak, "Oi, Sakura, kau ada didalam?"

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Suara yang sangat ia kenali. Suara yang sedaritadi ia pikirkan. Itu adalah suara Sasuke, tidak salah lagi. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Sakura berteriak.

"A-aku didalam! Aku terkunci, tolong aku, Sasuke- _kun_!" teriak Sakura dari dalam gudang tersebut.

Benar apa yang ia pikirkan, Sakura pasti ada didalam gudang olahraga. Tapi bagaimana bisa Sakura terkunci. Saat ini ia berniat untuk mendobrak pintu itu, karna itu adalah cara tercepat daripada harus mengambil kuncinya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan dekati pintu! Aku akan berusaha mendobrak pintu ini."

Suara Sasuke tidak terlalu keras tetapi itu cukup terdengar bagi Sakura. Akhirnya ia sedikit menjauh dari pintu itu. Sasuke menaruh tas miliknya dan milik Sakura dibawah, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendobrak pintu itu berkali-kali dan terbuka.

Bahunya sedikit sakit, tapi seketika ia melihat wajah ketakutan Sakura didalam gudang tersebut dan berniat menghampirinya, "Kau tidak ap-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sakura berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh Sakura terasa bergetar, Sasuke tahu, itu tandanya Sakura sangat ketakutan berada didalam gudang yang cukup gelap hingga berjam-jam. Dengan perlahan, ia mengelus rambut panjang teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terima kasih. K-kau sudah menemukanku." Ujar Sakura yang menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn. _Baka_ , kenapa kau bisa terkunci."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Ini bukan keinginanku." Balasnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan saat mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Merekapun keluar dari gudang olahraga dan berjalan pulang kerumah. Disepanjang jalan, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Bahkan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk. Saat dipertigaan jalan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kita berpisah disini, rumahku belok. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sasuke mambalikan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu! _Ano.._ kenapa kau repot-repot mencariku?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya ini. Sakura hanya menarik nafas panjang, percuma juga kalau harus bertanya pada manusia es ini. "Ah, lupakan. Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-"

"Aku pria. Dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku." Sasuke mengahampiri Sakura dan menyentil dahinya pelan.

" _I-ittai.."_

Sakura hanya mengelus jidatnya yang sudah disentil. Sasuke pun kembali melangkah dan pergi meninggalkannya karna jalan rumah mereka yang berbeda. Kemudian Sakura tersipu, ia tarik kata-katanya bahwa hari ini adalah hari sialnya, baginya sekarang ini adalah hari terspesial yang tidak akan dilupakan sampai kapanpun.

' _Yokatta,_ Sasuke- _kun_. Kau masih mengingat janji itu.'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Udah lama gak update fic ini. Ngaret bingits sampe tahun 2016/? Makasih yang udah mau nunggu** _ **Changed**_ **. Semoga kalian gak bosen ya dengan cerita gaje karya saya ini :'''))))) makasih juga yang udah review/fav/follow ^^**

 **Read and Review?**


End file.
